Great Pumpkin
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: A darker twist on the classic children's TV special. Linus waits for the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown has a rough time while trick-or-treating, and Snoopy... well, you know the drill.
1. Chapter 1

Great Pumpkin

It's almost Halloween soon, and as any Peanuts fan knows... that's when the Great Pumpkin shows up! Just for the fun of it, I decided to post up this story I came up with two years ago that puts the famous TV special in a slightly darker light. (Don't worry, though. It's not Robot Chicken "Vegetable Funfest"-dark, the whole cast isn't gonna get murdered by the Great Pumpkin! :P) It's only different in that I altered the ages of some of the characters to high-school students (just to slightly alter the feel between childish awkwardness and teenage angst, something I see a lot in the Peanuts fanfics on this site) and it's set in the 1970s.

Copyrights: I don't own anything here! Well, nothing except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schultz.

Chapter 1: Trailer

_Everyone may remember the story..._

"The Great Pumpkin will rise out of the pumpkin patch every year to deliver presents to all the good boys and girls!" Linus says.

"I think you have him confused with Santa Claus." Lucy responds.

_but you haven't seen it like this before!_

Scenes of Sally and Linus waiting together, with Sally occasionally flirting with Linus.

Snoopy in his 'Flying Ace' outfit, fighting away spectral images of airmen.

A shot of the cast together in the main image.

Starring...

Charlie Brown- "Aw, man. I got a rock."

Linus Van Pelt- "I'm not speaking with anyone who doesn't believe in the Great Pumpkin!"

Lucy Van Pelt- "Good luck with the world, you blockhead!"

The Little Red Haired Girl- (looks at ?'s almost dead body) "Oh no, what have I done?" (starts sobbing)

Schroeder- (with a digusted look a Lucy explains another of her marital fantasies) "I can see where this is going."

Sally

Snoopy

And introducing...

Troy- Show image of a young auburn haired boy dressed as a astronaut.

Julianne- Show image of a teenage girl dressed in (er...) a nurse costume (with some cleavage?).

and Woodstock- Show a baby bird that looks like Woodstock (cue the adorable awws).

"There he is! There he is!"

_Peanuts, Charles Schultz, and 4dawin present..._

_Great Pumpkin_

**_Halloween comes early... October 28, 2010._**


	2. Chapter 2

Great Pumpkin

Copyrights: I don't own anything here! Well, nothing except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schultz.

Chapter 2: Of Footballs, Pumpkins, and Blockheads

October 19, 1975

Linus and Lucy are venturing off to their homegrown pumpkin path, to get a pumpkin for Halloween. After finding one, Lucy, never one to get her hands dirty, demands for Linus to puch it back to the house. Though it was heavy, he pushed with all his might to get it over to the house and inside. After setting some newspaper down, Linus drops down the pumpkin, and Lucy gets ready to carve it. Slicing the top open, she emptied it of the seeds and guts, much to Linus' dismay.

"You didn't tell me you were gonna kill it!" he wailed.

* * *

Later that day, Charlie Brown and Linus were both walking home from elementary school, talking about their plans for Halloween.

"I won't be doing much this year, like always." Charlie Brown said in a sad tone of voice. "I hate to be left out, but that seems to be all that happens to me. What about you?"

With a smile, Linus responds "I think you know what I'm gonna do. I'm waiting for the Great Pumpkin!" Clearly Linus was very estatic.

"Oh no," Charlie Brown groaned. "Don't tell me you're still missing out again for some stupid pumpkin!"

With an angry look on his face, Linus then retorted "The Great Pumpkin is **_NOT_ _stupid!_** He'll rise out of the pumpkin patch he deems to be the most sincere, and fly around delivering presents to all the good boys and girls! He'll make it this year, I'm absolutely sure of it!" At that moment, Lucy walked up, after having just finished her day at Daisy Hill Mennonite School. "Hey, big sister!" Linus said. "Do you want to wait for the Great Pumpkin with me this year?"

"Oh, Jesus, why do you keep going on with this year after year?" Lucy said, very aggrevated. ""Do you know what my friends at school say to me when they talk about you? They ridicule me because you worship some gourd that may or may not be real! I'm the laughingstock of the whole neighborhood!" At this point, her anger began to evaporate as she grabbed a foorball for the one thing she loved to do with Charlie Brown. "Are you ready for this, kid? I'll hold the ball and you'll come running up and kick it."

Charlie Brown, realizing what she was leading him into, paused for a moment before turning her offer down. "You must really think I'm that dumb? I'll just come running up, and you'll pull it away, and I'll break my back, just like last year."

"And the year before that, and the year before that..." Linus added.

"Stay out of this, you blockhead!" Lucy yelled out. "Besides, Charlie Brown, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No, I can't say you haven't." he replied.

"There! You have full reason to trust me! And anyways, I have a document with me that proves I won't pull it away from you." she said, as she pulled out what looked like a completely legally binding document.

Looking it over, Charlie Brown said to himself, "Wow! It really is legal! If she had a document with her that says she won't pull it, then it must be true. I'm really gonna get it this time!" Full with an invigorated determination, he runs up to Lucy, ready to kick it, when she pulls it away (which, if you ask me, is no surprise). "AUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" he cried as he flew airbourne before crashing back down, with a snapping of a clavicle.

"Y'know, there's a funny thing about this document: it was never notorized!" Lucy said in awe. "But you broke the height record this time. You really flew."

"Thanks for noticing that, Lucy." Charlie Brown groaned as he layed there in minor pain.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaah, some things never do change, do they? Anyway, enjoy the rest of Halloween and I'll update sometime soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Great Pumpkin

Copyrights: I don't own anything except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schultz.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, Lucy's a high school student in this story. Charlie Brown and Linus are the same age as they usually are. (Don't worry: I won't make Lucy a pedo going after Schroeder, so I made him the same age as Lucy)

Chapter 3: Good Luck with the World!

October 20, 1975

Soon after the following day, Linus was writing a letter to the Great Pumpkin.

**_Dear Great Pumpkin_**, he wrote. **_I look forward to your arrivial on Halloween night. I have extra good this year, and I hope you won't overlook me on your journey._** At that exact moment, Lucy walked in, and looked at Linus's letter.

"You know, Linus..." Lucy said as she began to try to persuade Linus out of what she thought was a hopeless endeavor for him, "maybe you should call off seeing the Great Pumpkin this year, and come to the Halloween party. After all, there's always Christmas to ask for gifts. Just stop being so stubborn!"

Peering up at his big sister, Linus responded "First off, what the Great Pumpkin does and what Santa does are completely different. And secondly, I am not stubborn! I'm merely tenacious." Linus replied with a huff of derision towards his bossy big sister.

"Ha! That's a laugh. And you **are** confusing the Great Pumpkin with Santa!"

"No I'm not." Linus shot back. "Would I confuse the Great Pumpkin with the guy who wears a red suit, has a long beard and says 'ho ho ho'? Because I wouldn't. He is real, and I know it. And I refuse to speak to anyone who disagrees!"

"Whatever." Lucy said in frustration. "I'm going over to Schroeder's. Good luck with the world, you blockhead!" She said as she closed the door behind her.

**_Everyone tells me you're a fake. But I believe in you._** Linus continued in his letter. **_I'll be waiting for you. Sincerely, Linus Van Pelt_**

**_P.S. If you are a fake, don't tell me. I don't want to know._**

"_You know, Lucy's right,_" Linus's grandmother, who decided to visit for the month, interjected. "_You must have him confused with Santa Claus."_

"I should've known she'd get to you too! That tears it!" Linus said angrily as he slammed down his pencil, and in frustration, nearly kicked over some porcleain. She then yelled at him, and Linus sheepishly went over to her, expecting a major scolding.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lucy going over to visit Schroeder, she went over to his house, and found him busy on the piano, his Beethoven bust resting in position up on top. (A/N: But this is a **_real_** damn piano here, kids! Not his classic toy piano. Just saying.) Lucy then stood in front of the piano, eyeing Shroeder as he just continued playing.

"Hello, Schroeder." Lucy said lovingly. "Are you still planning to play at the Halloween party at my house?"

Looking up, he responded, "Sure, Lucy. And I'll bring my guitar, too." (A/N: It's the 70s, and he's a teenager. C'mon, rihgt during this era, some teens were forming up rock bands/music groups. Aerosmith, Van Halen, Blondie, Foghat... the list goes on.) "Just don't try to hit on me, please. It never works." He then continued to focus on playing.

"I can't guarantee that. Anyway... do you wonder what it would be like if we got married one day?"

With a groan, Schroeder responded, "I see where this is going..."

"And what if you broke both your arms in a skiing accident, and couldn't play instruments anymore, and you had to rely on me selling saucepans for us to make a living?" Lucy added. Schroeder just shrugged and glared back at his ivories. "I see you're not gonna answer me. I ight as well go home, and expect another rant from the 'Pumpkin Priest'."

"Hey," Schroeder asked. "How about we kiss right now? I now you'd want it." Upon hearing this, Lucy closed her eyes, and puckered her lips up. However, with her eyes shut, she failed to notice Schroeder was leaving the room, and a certain beagle was walking in and kissed her instead.

Opening her eyes, she then flipped out, and ran out of the house, leaving Snoopy to stare at her in confusion. "Help! I've been kissed by a dog! Blech! Get some iodine! The germs are getting to me!" she yelled. Snoopy just shrugged this off, and marched back over to Charlie Brown's house.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter. Remember to review and I'll update again as soon as I can get a solid schedule on how I'll update each of my stories per day.


	4. Chapter 4

Great Pumpkin

Copyrights: I don't own anything except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schultz.

Chapter 4: Days of Love and Pumpkin Patches...

October 25, 1975

Linus and Lucy walked up to the mailbox outside their house, with Linus having a stack of letters addressed to "The Great Pumpkin" in his arms. This heavy load didn't stop him from having his security blanket in tow, however.

"The Great Pumpkin won't be able to ignore any of these letters!" Linus declares proudly.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy then responded, "Yeah, but how are you gonna get those in the mailbox? I'm not gonna lift you up." At that moment, Linus then grappled the handle of the mailbox with his blanket, pulling it open. He then dropped the letters in and walked off. "Just for once, can I be right?" Lucy yelled.

At that moment, Charlie Brown walked up with a big grin on his face. "Look at this! I got invited to a Halloween party!" Charlie Brown exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. So?" Lucy said.

"So, I've never been invited to one of the Halloween parties before!" he replied as he did a happy dance.

"Well, there could've been a mistake. There's two lists: who to invite, and who not to. You must have gotten on the wrong list."

"You know I think?" Charlie Brown said, looking at Lucy. "I think you're just jealous of me, Miss Spoilsport."

He then walked off proudly, leaving Lucy standing next to the mailbox in frustration.

"I'm not jealous of you, you blockhead! You're not fooling anyone!" Lucy called back. Snoopy then walked over and bleahed at Lucy. "Oh, shut up!" she cried out as she pushed Snoopy out of the way.

_She wouldn't have kicked me if it were National Dog Week..._ Snoopy thought in his defeat.

* * *

A few days later...

Linus is setting up his {ahem} 'Pumpkin Shrine' over at the pumpkin patch for Halloween, while humming to a song on the radio. Eventually, after stuffing up a scarecrow upright in front of the house and painting a sign on it that read "Welcome Great Pumpkin", he soon finished.

"Done! It's so beautiful..." Linus said proudly, wiping away a tear from his eye. At that same moment, Charlie Brown's younger sister, Sally walked over to Linus.

"Hello, my sweet baboo!" Sally said sweetly, while Linus winced a bit. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Getting ready for the Great Pumpkin. He'll come on Halloween night, rising out of a pumpkin patch and delivering presents." Linus responded. "Do you want to wait with me?"

"Um... sure! Anything for you, cupcake!" Sally said happily, whereas everyone else came over, dressed in their Halloween costumes. However, she still thought to herself of what Linus said "_A pumpkin Santa? Now I've heard everything!_"

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter, so I'd also like the rest of the readers to meet my story's beta reader, Anonymous Fishy-Chan. Say hello to the folks!

AFC: "Thanks for reading! This is the first story I've beta-read, so hopefully I've done a good job."

Me: Well, you certainly did, IMHO. Remember to review, and I'll catch you next time. I'm already on the halfway mark through this story, so as the Dynamic Duo, we're going to try to make this a memorable Peanuts fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Great Pumpkin

Copyrights: I don't own anything except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schulz.

Chapter 5: Trick or Treating, and a Dog Fight

October 31, 1975

When the rest of the group went over to Linus, Lucy pulled up her mask, and said to her brother. "Didn't wanna say 'I told you so', but you're gonna miss out on all the trick-or-treating, and the party by waiting for the Great Pumpkin. What a way to spend Halloween!"

"Just you wait!" Sally said, defending her 'Sweet Baboo' (Linus: _She's not my sweet baboo!_) {**_Yeah... of course she's not. ;)_**} "He's gonna come, Linus said so himself!"

"Y-yeah! I did! And he'd never let down a true believer! Jesus wouldn't let someone down, now would he?" Linus interjected, adding on to Sally's statement.

"Give it up, Lucy." Violet said to Lucy. "You're arguing with an insane person." Then, the group of kids that were going out trick-or-treating were walking off, laughing at Violet's comment.

Turning back to Linus, she then said "You'd beter be right about the Great Pumpkin, or I'll slug you!"

"Don't worry," Linus said coolly, trying to console her. "Just look at this pumpkin patch. It's not too heavily decorated within it, and it's sincere and humble as far as the eye can see."

"_I wonder what the non-pathetic people are doing tonight,_" Sally said to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie Brown," Pigpen asked. "Where's Snoopy, anyway?"

"Oh, he's just probably going out as a flying ace, and is off fighting the 'Red Baron'." Charlie Brown replied.

Soon, the group of kids arrived over at Miss Othmar's house. While she didn't actually show her face (but then again, when hasn't she?), she gave some candy to everyone, except Charlie Brown, throwing in something hard, gray, and rough into the bag.

"Aw, I got a rock." Charlie Brown whined. "_Oh, well. Perhaps at the next house, I'll get lucky._"

And lucky, he did get. While he still got a rock or two, he managed to at least get maybe a couple pieces of candy in time. (**_What? I feel bad for him!_**)

"What you'd get, Charlie Brown?" the Little Red-Haired Girl (who was dressed as a witch, but without a mask, like Lucy) asked Charlie Brown.

"Well, I've got a couple of rocks, but still some mini chocolates and pieces of gum." he replied. "How about you, Shermy?" he said, turning towards a black-haired boy wearing a hockey-player like outfit,

"Hm... there's some jawbreakers and chocolates in here. That's always good." Shermy answered with his usual perky gung-ho attitude.

"You know, Shermy. I hope that attitude of yours won't get you killed someday." One of the boys, Troy replied, as he started munching into a piece of candy.

"I sure hope not!" the Little Red-Haired Girl replied, as the group continued on with their treak-or-treating.

* * *

Well, there goes another chapter! I hope everyone out here is enjoying Thanksgiving vacation, and isn't too wrapped up in the commercialism hellhole that is Black Friday weekend shopping :P (**LOL**). Well, I'm almost done with the story, and I hope you've been enjoying the ride so far! Remember to keep reviewing, and perhaps offer to me any ideas on what classic TV special from the Peanuts (or an original idea, for that matter) to get our lovable gang of kids into!


	6. Chapter 6

Great Pumpkin

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope to be able to finish this story in a week or two, and I continue to thank you all for your reviews, and you too, Anomymous Fishy-Chan, for your help as my beta-reader. Now let's get started with a chapter involving Sally and Linus's secret love and Snoopy's famed flying fantasies.

Copyrights: I don't own anything except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schulz.

Chapter 6: Flirting with Disaster

October 31, 1975

Back at Charlie Brown's house, Snoopy was playing out one of his vivid World War I fantasies. As the brave Flying Ace, he set off on his Sopwith Camel, in pursuit of the elusive Red Baron. "_Coupez!_" he yells to his lookout. "_Contact?_" Eventually, after starting up his plane's engine, he was in the air. Unfortunately, he was eventually bombarded upon by enemy fire. "_Drat! Where are you, you coward?_" the Flying Ace snaps as he yells into the air. A sound of sinister laughing is the response to this, as the Red Baron flies around in his plane, and soon lands in the small woods closeby. The Flying Ace tries to follow, but crashes into the ground, and a piece of metal wedges into his arm.

"**_YEOOOOOWWWWWWWWWCHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" Snoopy screams, as he snaps out of his moment of excitement. It turned out as he slipped off of his doghouse, after "crashing", he scraped his arm on his doghouse, and got a splinter stuck there. Getting up and staggering over to the grass, he marches off into the nearby woods, in search of his arch-enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally and Linus were still sitting together, waiting for the Great Pumpkin to come. Looking over at Linus, Sally gives her sweet bab- er, close acquitance a romantic look. Wincing, Linus just keeps looking out in the distance.

"Hey, sweet bab- I mean, Linus?"

"Yeah, Sally?"

"Do you really think the Great Pumpkin's gonna come, because I won't be too disappointed if he doesn't show up."

"That's OK, Sally. You didn't have to come, I just wanted to know that I'm not alone in my beliefs on the Great Pumpkin." Linus said in response.

"Aw, you know I'm doing far more than just because of some pumpkin that's gonna bring toys. I'm doing this because I think you're a great guy, and I really like it when you show your beliefs without caring what others think of you." Sally said sweetly.

"Really? That's very nice, Sally. And I like you very much too." Linus and Sally then hugged each other close, with a smile on both of their faces. At that exact moment, a rustling noise was heard in the distance. "What was that? It might be the Great Pumpkin!" Linus exclaimed.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize it was actually Snoopy sneaking up past the pumpkin patch still on his way to the woods. Oh, the Flying Ace would certainly have his payback on the Red Baron, for what that foul cur did to the Ace's plane! Soon, he made it into the woods, and came face to face with the Red Baron.

"Well, well," his foe said with a smirk on his face. "I should've known you were coming."

"_It took long enough. I can't let you get away with this!_" the Flying Ace barked out.

"Nonsense! This is all merely for fair Austria, you addle-minded dog." the Red Baron replied with a lordly air. This certainly got the Flying Ace mad. "But why struggle with this trite warring between us? If you join me, we could do extraordinary things together. Our mighty power will feared from nation to nation!"

"_I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!_" the Flying Ace yelled out.

After a pause, the Red Baron pulled out a shotgun and responded "So be it. Then you shall die, as you very well deserve to!"

"_I don't think so!_" the Flying Ace responded, as he dodged his opponent's bullets, and shot back at one of the planes of the Red Baron's men. "_How about that?_" he responded playfully, as the plane crashed closeby. However, Snoopy still felt the sharpness of his splinter dig into his arm.

"I don't believe this..." the Red Baron stammered. "Retreat, men! Fall back, you fools!" The evil airman then started to rush off out of the woods, and into the wide open plains. The Flying Ace then went immediately after his foe.

* * *

There goes that chapter! I just wanted to do a sweet little piece with a Sally/Linus relationship, and some of Snoopy action in it. I hope you enjoyed it, and get ready for some more Peanuts action soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Great Pumpkin

Alright, now I'm really gonna try to cram the remaining chapters in this week before Saturday, because for the 3 days leading up to New Year's Day, I'm taking a sabbatical leave from . Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story so far, and to Anonymous Fishy-Chan with her skills as my beta-reader for this story. Now let's get ready for some more Peanuts fun!

Copyrights: I don't own anything except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schulz.

Chapter 7: Pour Some Sugar on Me

October 31, 1975

After some time with Snoopy chasing after the Red Baron out of the forest, Snoopy ended up losing his view of him. "_Rats! I lost him!_" However, Snoopy the Flying Ace was never one to give up that easily. He figured there was still one way he hadn't tried yet to find his enemy.

"_I just wish it wasn't so juvinelle..._"

Sitting himself up, he stuck his nose in the air and started sniffing around, hoping his animal instincts would at least be of some help. Eventually, he managed to pick up some scent coming from a nearby shack. Rushing up to it in triumph, and leapt in through the window. When he landed inside, he was inside the Van Pelt house, at the Halloween party.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, everyone was enjoying the party and talking with each other.

"Hey, Charlie Brown. Would like to model for a picture here?" Patty asked Charlie Brown.

"Me? Model? Why, I'm flattered!" Charlie Brown replied estatically.

"Just turn around, and we'll begin." Lucy said. Charlie Brown did so, and they started to draw out their model. "OK, so i think the eyes for the pumpkin go here..." She then proceeded to draw a pair of eyes for a jack-o-lantern, and then a nose and mouth on the back of Charlie Brown's head. "There. That should do it. Thank you, Charlie Brown." He simply winced in frustration at this.

"C'mon! Let's play bobbing for apples now!" the Little Red-Haired Girl said happily. The group then took turns bobbing one by one. Snoopy, still searching for the Red Baron, thought he saw the reflection of someone inside it. Jumping inside, he only resurfaced, he his mouth came in contact with an apple Lucy gripped in her teeth.

"Not again! I have dog germs! That's twice in a row in this fanfiction! Blech! Blech! Darn you, 4dawin!" (**_Heh-heh, yeah. I'm a total jerk, aren't I? But that's what you get for pulling the football away from Charlie Brown early on._**) "It was just a joke! Now quit patronizing me and get me some iodine!" (**_Yeah... I'd rather not. Let's go see what the Little Red-Haired Girl and Shermy are up to._**) "WHY YOU!"

* * *

"This is some party, huh?" Shermy inquired to the Little Red-Haired Girl. "I just wish you weren't in some really cliche costume."

"WHAT!" she responded, feeling both angry and hurt at the same time. "I think that may just be the sugar rush talking."

"Naw, someone also spiked my glass of punch with some beer." Shermy laughed drunkenly. "You look sooooooo hot, right now."

"YOU JERK! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she screamed, as she grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall with severe force.

"OW! W-wait! I was joking! Can't you take a joke?" Shermy said, suddenly sobering up out of pain.

"Shut up! You're just unlucky that this girl took gymnastics and boxing in middle school!" she said, still really ticked off.

"OW! I'm sorry! Just stop! You're hurting me!" Shermy cried, as blood started to ooze from his forehead, and leak down his shirt. Obliging, she dropped him down on the floor, and she then paused in realization that she just really hurt one of her friends.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Shermy! I didn't mean for things to get that bad! What have i done to deserve this?" she cried out sadly, as she started bawling her eyes out. Eveyone else inside the room just stared at the two in shock.

"Did she just-" Charlie Brown muttered, not realizing that Snoopy was walking over to Schroeder's piano, listening to him playing music tunes.

"_What's going on here?_" Linus's grandma asked, as she walked into the room, and saw the LRHG. "_There shall be no bloodshed in this house!_" She then proceeded to throw the teenage girl and Shermy's unconscious body out of the house, right alongside where Linus and Sally were sitting.

* * *

Well, that completes another chapter. I hope to try to get the entire story finished tomorrow, so if you don't flame me out because of what happened to poor Shermy here, I'll be back with more.


	8. Chapter 8

Great Pumpkin

Copyrights: I do not own Peanuts or any of the characters aside from my OCs.

Chapter 8: There He Is!

Linus and Sally just stared in confusion at the Little Red-Haired Girl, who was still sobbing over top of Shermy.

"What happened?" Sally asked in confusion.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." the young teenager responded, her eyes still watering.

Meanwhile, Snoopy had left the party early, starting to get bored and thinking that house there was just a false lead. He then crawled over to the pumpkin patch, which brought up a rustling noise, which caught Linus's attention.

"Did you hear that? Could that be him?" Linus asked excitedly. The rustling continued, as a figure started to rise up from the pumpkin patch. "There he is! It's the Great Pumpkin! I knew it!" Out of all the excitement, he fainted, not even realizing the shadow belonged to Snoopy. By now, Sally was as mad as a hornet from being "tricked out" of trick-or-treats.

"I WAS DUPED BY A BLOCKHEAD!" Sally screamed out loud, and suddenly everyne became deathly silent.

"_What the heck was that about?_" Snoopy thought in confusion, startled by Sally's scream.

"Trick-or-treat only comes once a year, and to think I could've had money, and chocolates, and apples, and all sorts of things! But no- I just had to listen to you, Linus Van Pelt!"

The noise of the yelling had then brought everyone who was at the party outside.

"I DEMAND RECONSTITUTION!" she then cried out, grabbing Linus by the shirt collar, making eye-level contact with him, and then dropping him back down. "I'm going home!" she then said sadly, as she marched off.

One of the patrons at the party, a young teenaged girl named Julianne turned towards Lucy and said "I'll see if she needs any help."

* * *

Linus then woke up, and turned towards Charlie Brown.

"Hey, you know that old saying about fury and a woman's scorn? Well, that's nothing compared to someone cheated out of tricks-and-treats."

The rest of the kids said nothing and simply walked back inside, also paying the Little Red-Haired Girl no mind.

"I'm s-so sorry, Shermy." she sobbed. "This is all my fault!" She then started to dig a spot to bury the now-dead body in.

"Hey, watch out for those vines!" Linus called out. "You're gonna disrupt the patch's sincereity if the Great Pumpkin comes!" He then gasped in realization at his own mistake. "Oh, oh! I said **_if_**! I meant **_when _**he comes!"

"Oh, shut up!" the Little Red Haired Girl snapped. "I have my own problems right now."

Turning back to his own thoughts, Linus then said to himself "_I'm screwed! One mistake like that, and the Great Pumpkin will pass you by._" He then cried out "Oh, Great Pumpkin? Where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Snoopy was still continuing to search for the Red Baron, when he ended up crossing paths with one of his associates: the malicious Copper Ox.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Flying Ace," Ox began. "But the Baron has already taken off for headquarters."

"_Why, that coward!_" Snoopy growled. "_I'll be just as willing to take you on instead!_"

"Well, if you insist..." he replied, as he pulled out a gun and started firing at Snoopy. During the gunfight, while Snoopy dodged his enemy's fire (think of Neo from the Matrix), it struck a couple unfortunate wildlife, including one nearby bird watching over its nest. The firing stopped, when Snoopy struck Copper Ox in the back of the head with his paw. Sadly for the both of them, it got stuck.

"AUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHH! Get your paw out of my skull!" he screamed.

"_I'm trying! But it's stuck in your beret!_" Snoopy cried out. Eventually, though, he pulled his claws out of Copper Ox's head, with it still being in one piece. At the same time, the apparently dead body of his foe collapsed off the place where they were fighting and fell into a field of weeds.

"_Weeds. Why did it have to be weeds?_" Snoopy monaed as he jumped down to investigate. Indeed, his enemy was truly dead, and with that in mind, he walked off to try to find a way back to headquarters.

* * *

That completes my second-to-last chapter. The next chapter that comes up will finish this story off, so I hope you all enjoy the story as it is getting finished up.


	9. Chapter 9

Great Pumpkin

Here it is, the final chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story, as much as I had fun writing it. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and if you have any ideas whatsoever for future Peanuts fanfics, be sure to let me know! I wish you all a Happy Holidays, and ask for you to enjoy this last chapter.

Copyrights: I don't own anything except my two OCs Troy and Julianne. Peanuts belongs exclusively to the estate of Charles Schulz.

Chapter 9: Epilogue

October 31, 1975

When Lucy came outside, many hours after the party had concluded, she was looking around for her younger brother Linus.

"_I wonder if had any luck yet with the Great Pumpkin. I doubt it, but still..._"

Her musings were answered by seeing Linus lying on the ground, half-asleep and frozen, and by the look of things, very disappointed. Wanting to make sure her brother wouldn't freeze to death, she grabbed him and carried him inside. The rest of night went on without a hitch for them.

Except for one thing... the Great Pumpkin never did come to Linus's pumpkin patch, regardless of its sincerity.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Flying Ace continued to walk around, searching for a way back to headquarters. He ended up finding a small mother bird, who appeared to be one of the same ones who was stricken down by Copper Ox's bullets. Lifting itself up with whatever energy it had left, it chirped out something.

"|||||||." (Translation: "I can't make it through any longer. Please take care of my son.") With these last words, the poor little animal died in Snoopy's arms.

Snoopy then continued to look around, and soon found a small blue egg. Out of the egg hatched a tiny yellow bird. It peered up at Snoopy with curiousity and a sullen feeling of sadness.

"_Dada?_"

"_Good grief! Now I'm a father!_" Snoopy thought in surprise. "_But, you are rather cute. I think I'll call you Woodstock._" Hugging the little bird close and nuzzling it, the two set off for home.

* * *

November 1, 1975

As morning arouse for Charlie Brown and Linus, they were standing over at their usual brick wall to talk about all of what happened the night before. Linus felt rather cheated, seeing that the Great Pumpkin did not even show up at all this year.

"...And what was worse was when Sally ratted me out."

"Well, I know how you feel. When I went trick-or-treating, almost all I got was a bunch of rocks." Charlie Brown answered.

"Hey, what about that stuff with the Little Red Haired Girl? Is she going to Shermy's funeral?"

"Oh, yeah. But she's laying low from school for a little while." The two then both took a deep sigh, as Charlie Brown began to talk again. "Don't worry, I've done my share of stupid things too." (**_Oh, oh, you shouldn't have said that, you blockhead!_**)

"What?" Linus snapped. "You're calling faith stupid? You just wait until next year, Charlie Brown! The Great Pumpkin will rise out of the pumpkin patch, and..."

GREAT PUMPKIN

Writer: 4dawin  
Beta Reader: Anonymous Fishy-Chan

Characters and Settings by: Charles "Sparky" Schultz

THE END

* * *

OK, end of the line! That's the end of the story! Remember to send any Peanuts story suggestions to me, and I'll try to make a story out of it in the future. Happy Holidays!


End file.
